This invention relates to an instrument for use in limiting the transmission of x-rays from a radiological source to a particular area of the body of a patient while at the same time shielding surrounding areas of the body from such rays. It is an instrument that is independent of and employed as an accessory to the x-ray source. It is designed, when put to use, to interpose and support between the x-ray source and the patient a unit that is adjustable to collimate and limit x-rays issuing from the source onto the particular area of the patient's body while also shielding surrounding areas of the patient from such rays.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide, as an accessory in the employment of x-ray issuing devices, a manually operable and adjustable instrument of a simple and uncomplicated nature, an instrument which serves to achieve the beneficial results intended, primarily, limiting x-rays issuing from a radiological source to an area where needed upon the body of a patient and shielding surrounding areas of the body from such rays.
A further object of the invention is to provide an instrument for the foregoing purpose, which is simple in structure, practical in its mode of use, and effective in accomplishing the results intended.